walkingdeadhavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Raymond Kemp
Sergeant Raymond Kemp, better known as Ray, is a character who appears in The Walking Dead: Haven. He is a member of the Kemp Family, alongside his two sons Austin and Noah, and missing daughter Phoebe. Personality Ray is a confident man who carries himself in a prideful manner. He is prone to making exaggerated gestures to further his point and is not easy to dishearten - the fact his daughter is allegedly held hostage by an enemy group does make him show any outward fear, but this may be for the sake of his sons. Despite this, he snaps back at people when they insult him or his family. He was also a doomsday prepper, suggesting some deal of paranoia. He is softer towards women, referring to them as 'hon' or 'darling', while he is more defensive towards other men. Pre-Outbreak Ray was a Sergeant in the U.S Army, a career which he appears proud of as he continues to use his title after the outbreak. He had three children by an unknown woman - his two sons Austin and Noah and his daughter Phoebe, whose age is unknown. Ray was a survivalist, a trait which Finn disregards as insanity. Post-Outbreak Ray approaches Karen, Finn, Mal and Annie the morning after their encounter with a pack of walkers, asking for their help. He tells them he just wants to talk. Annie interrupts, asking if he is bit – as he is missing an arm – but Ray tells her not to worry and introduces himself as Sergeant Raymond Kemp. Mal orders the man to leave, but he tells the group he scoped them out and has supplies he's willing to share with them if they help him with something. Karen asks for proof of the supplies before hearing him out, and Ray acknowledges he thought they might ask that. He looks over his shoulder and calls to someone out of sight. As he admits that he hopes they feel the same way about travelling with children as he does, he is approached by two boys – one a teenager, the other under ten – whom he quickly introduces as his sons. The elder son backs his father up by saying he is not lying as he puts a duffel bag filled with supplies on the ground. Ray tells the group there are only enough to last a day, but the group can have more if they help him. Mal explains Nebraska is running on empty in terms of free supplies an admits they don't really have a choice, so he asks what Ray wants from them. Ray tells them he needs help rescuing his daughter. Karen asks what happened to Ray's daughter, and the man tells them 'bad people' are holding her hostage – adding that if they agree to help him he'll take them to a place where they can discuss everything in full. He emphasises how he has supplies and his elder son begs for their help, which secures Karen's sympathy. Finn criticises her decision heavily, but Karen explains that he of all people should understand why she wants to help. Ray asks Mal and Annie for their help. Though Mal is hesitant, Annie says she wants to help, stating how she feels indebted to Karen – who previously saved her life – adding that it would be wrong not to help a child in need. Mal reluctantly agrees to hear Ray out. When asked, Finn says he has no choice but to come as Mal has his gun and Karen has the remainder of his supplies, expressing extreme distaste towards being capitulated and going as far as to call Ray's daughter a brat he has no reason to care about. As Finn turns away, Ray's eldest son offers a handshake to Mal, introducing himself as Austin and his brother as Noah, but the gesture is rejected. Karen swoops in and accepts the handshake in Mal's stead, introducing her own group, but is concerned when Austin keeps hold of her hand for slightly too long and she has to tell him to let go. Ray beckons the group to follow him and Austin and Noah swiftly trail after their father, picking up the duffel bag of supplies as they go. Mal and Karen linger back for a moment as the former asks the latter if she still has his knife, then notes it's good she does. The group arrives at a small house situated in the woods around sunset. Mal remains extremely distrustful of Ray. Austin reveals that his family has been somewhat sheltered as he states he doesn't know what it's like to sleep on concrete and notes that his father was 'prepared' for the outbreak. When Finn questions this Austin explains that Ray was a doomsday preparer, but the former merely disregards the man as a nutcase. Austin contests that Ray was right in the end, which is what matters. Mal notes a walker sitting in a car outside the house, which Ray explains is used as a guard dog – if they come back to find it killed, they know someone is in the area and to be on their guard. Mal seems to think Ray got the idea from somewhere but the latter says it is his own creation before heading inside with his sons. Inside the house, Ray tells Karen and Mal to take a seat, then sends Austin to the kitchen to fix some food. Finn attempts to gather more information by asking if the house is where their food is kept, but Ray says he doesn't keep all of it there and that the rest is well hidden. Austin returns with food and passes it out to the group as Karen notices Noah is missing. Ray explains the boy has probably run upstairs as he does not like strangers – then tells Austin to take Noah some food as he can handle the situation on his own. Mal says Ray does not seem very concerned about his daughter, which he takes as an insult. Finn interjects by asking Ray what his daughter's name is in an attempt to catch him out, but Ray quickly provides a very detailed history of his daughter, Phoebe, then tells them he wouldn't be risking his neck – or his sons' - with strangers if his child wasn't in danger. Karen tells Finn not to jump to conclusions. When Ray thanks her she states it is more for her own benefit – noting that while Finn is harsh, he has a point that anyone can make up a sob story. Ray explains that he joined a large group to keep his kids safe, but realised they were dangerous – explaining they had harsh punishments for the smallest of offences. They planned an escape, but in a resulting struggle Phoebe was captured. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Ray decided he could not risk Austin and Noah as well lest any or all of his children wind up dead. Karen asks how he knows the group has not already hurt Phoebe, and Ray says he doesn't but has to try to get her back. He proposes the group aid him in rescuing the girl and in return they can have a fair share of what he stole from the enemy group during his escape, but Finn notes that they are terribly unequipped for such a venture – prompting Ray to look at his AK-47 and ask if they really thought he only stole food. Later, in the kitchen, Ray chats to Karen about his past. He reveals that he lost his lower left arm during the Gulf War in the early nineties after being caught off-guard by a landmine. Afterwards he was sent home to find his wife had given birth to Austin. Karen asks when Noah was born, and Ray tells her his youngest son was born in 2001 – making him only two during the initial outbreak of the zombie virus – and admits belief that he failed to raise the boy right. Karen tries to cheer him up by saying he's done better than others could and that Noah just seems a little shy, a compliment which Ray accepts wholeheartedly before asking what Karen got up to before the outbreak. Karen says she was in the Tenth Grade and that her parents didn't make it, but she survived with her sister. The two were later separated and haven't seen each other in three years, so Karen took to linking up with groups to survive as it is more trustworthy – a sentiment which Ray agrees with. Ray then asks which of the two 'jackasses', Finn or Mal, Karen is dating, which she is taken off-guard by. She tells Ray that she only met Mal recently and she isn't Finn's type – Ray agrees with the latter point, then looks over the woman's shoulder as Mal arrives in the kitchen and asks Karen to round up the kids. Karen initially protests but is halted by Ray who says they need all hands on deck, which makes her leave. As soon as Karen leaves, Ray begins to single Mal out, noting how Karen isn't bad to look at and he'd hate to see her taken advantage of. Mal once again notes that Ray doesn't seem all that concerned by his daughter's absence, which the amputee plays off as confidence – something he suggests Mal try to find. Ray's jabs begin to irritate Mal, who threatens the man and says that peoples' lives are at stake... but Ray recognises that Mal is only in it for himself, then tells the man that they can't possibly fail their task of rescuing Phoebe. Mal says he hopes Ray is right, the soldier cutting him off as he turns around asking if he will kill him if he isn't – recognising that Mal is a killer and he'd do it without a second thought, perhaps even in front of Austin and Noah. Mal says Ray is fucked up and Ray notes this was not a denial of his point, then slings his good arm around the bandit's shoulder and suggests they regroup with the others. As everyone gathers in the living room, Ray tells his sons to stick close but to retreat to the house if things turn sour – and to leave him behind if they absolutely have to. Austin says he'll look after Noah no matter what, and Ray has to ask Noah again to make sure he heard before the younger boy hums in agreement. Ray asks Karen if everything is prepared, which the woman confirms. The man says they'd better get moving, then says their enemies won't know what hit them. Later, Mal, Ray and Annie scout out the community allegedly holding Phoebe hostage. Annie sits atop a tree, looking at the community they need to infiltrate. She deciphers that the community has taken refuge in a Megamart superstore, and that some of them are trading in a parking lot with another group. Mal is angered that Ray did not inform him of other groups and threatens to leave, but Ray holds the promise of food over him. Once Annie notices the trader group leaving, they decide to regroup and follow through with rescuing Phoebe. Relationships Austin Kemp Despite being father and son, Ray seems to act distant towards Austin, and treats the boy as if he is under his command. Thanks to this, Austin seems quiet and submissive. Noah Kemp Similar to Austin, Ray is distant from Noah to even more of an extent. In spite of this, Ray does show concern for his sons' well being. Phoebe Kemp Though Phoebe is held captive by an enemy group, Ray does not seem terribly concerned by it. He does exhibit a sizeable amount of regret about leaving her behind. Karen Ray is quite open and respectful to Karen. He seems almost chivalrous in his behaviour around her, but this may also suggest he does not think Karen can look after herself. Finn Ray takes an instant dislike to Finn, as the latter does not show any desire to rescue Phoebe and outright insults her. This bad impression combined with Finn's sole hope of obtaining some of Ray's supplies leads to a tumultuous relationship. Mal Ray seems fairly neutral towards Mal, complimenting the man's intimidating appearance. Later on Mal says Ray does not seem overly fussed by Phoebe's situation and Ray regards him as rude, but does not seem terribly offended. Annie Ray is quite patronising to Annie, treating her like a child when she is a somewhat capable survivor in her own right. After their initial meeting he ignores the girl almost entirely in favour of the adults in the group. Appearances Volume 1: Pursuit of Happiness * Issue 4 Volume 2: Pursuit of Happiness * Issue 5 * Issue 6 * Issue 7 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters